Jace Bane- City of Bones
by CissyBella98
Summary: Jonathan Morgenstern was raised a Morgenstern. When his 'father' was murdered when he was ten, he wasn't sent to live with the Lightwood's. Instead, he found his way to the doorstep of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who took him in and raised him. Basically, the series as it was but Jace was a Morgenstern and lived with Magnus. And yes, Jonathan is the Jace we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1- Jonathan Morgenstern

Jonathan Morgenstern wandered the dark streets of Brooklyn. He had snuck to Alicante and used the portal, not wanting to stay anywhere near where his father had just been murdered. The image still burned in his mind; his father's blood soaking his shoes, the strange men taking his father's body away.

He had jumped through the portal without a second thought, not caring where he ended up or if he was caught in limbo for eternity. He'd landed in the middle of a road in a mundane town, barely avoiding being flattened by a bus. No one glanced at him as he meandered around the town. He'd been good at blending into his surroundings.

After a few hours, he sat down on the sidewalk, against the wall next to it. He was exhausted. Even with the high stamina that generally came from being a shadowhunter, there was only so much walking a ten year old could handle. He glanced at the lit street, with the mundanes walking along so blind to the demon threat.

It was in the early hours of the morning when the man who lived in the apartment- whose wall Jonathon was half asleep against- came out, probably to deal with the large pile of junk mail on the doorstep. Jonathan felt the man's eye on him, and opened his own, staring back. He almost jumped when he met green-gold cat's eyes. His mind said _warlock_.

He'd never met a warlock. He'd barely seen outside the manor's grounds where he'd grown up. But he knew a warlock when he saw one from the books his father had him study. But not even a warlock would wear that much glitter, right?

The warlock stepped down the stairs and moved towards Jonathon, who didn't move from his place against the wall. He knelt down in front of Jonathan, his cat's eyes shining in the dark. "What are you doing here, little shadowhunter," he asked. Jonathan didn't say anything. "Who are you at least?"

"Jonathan Morgenstern," he said after a minute. "Who are you?"

"Magnus Bane," the warlock replied. "Do you want to come inside? Or would you prefer to sit out here all night and freeze?" Jonathan stood and Magnus led the way inside. It was pleasantly warm inside after the chill of the cold night air outside. He didn't need to carry anything with him, having only grabbed his father's _kindjal_ and a stele.

"Do you want something to eat or drink," Magnus asked, pulling a mobile phone from his pocket. Jonathan shook his head slightly. "Okay. I've just got to make a quick phone call. I just have to check on a client for tomorrow," Magnus said before disappearing into what appeared to be his bedroom.

Jonathan paced around the room for a bit. What if Magnus was contacting the Clave? He didn't know if he was ready to tell the Clave what had happened, or if he ever would be. He found himself with his ear pressed up against the bedroom door, listening to this side of the conversation.

"You're supposed to be over here tomorrow anyway? What does it matter if the block is refreshed a few hours early? It won't hurt anyone, Jocelyn." Magnus paused, listening in on what the other person- presumably Jocelyn- was saying. "This is the first time i've asked you to come early. It won't kill the girl." He paused again. "Okay, I'll see you in an hour then."

Sensing the conversation was over, Jonathan moved away from the door, sitting in one of the chairs in what looked to be the living area. Magnus came out of his room, the phone no longer in sight. "Jonathan, listen in on my conversation again, I'll put up a soundproof ward between whatever room you're in and mine, okay?" Jonathan, knowing he'd been caught, merely nodded.

"Who were you talking to," Jonathan asked after a few moments.

"Just a client, as you clearly heard. Jocelyn Fray. You sure you don't want anything to eat," he asked again. Jonathan, again, shook his head. "I won't stop you from eating if you're hungry," Magnus said, but didn't pressure him.

They sat in almost total silence, with Magnus trying to start up a conversation every so often. But Jonathan remained silent, not saying a word and barely glancing at Magnus, who soon gave up any attempt for conversation.

It was a long hour before a buzzer rang through the hall. Magnus was at the door instantly, ushering a red haired woman and a girl who looked like a miniature version of her in. The woman looked at Jonathan, meeting his eyes before turning back to Magnus. There was some muttered conversation between them before they turned to the office, leaving Jonathan and the girl alone.

Neither of them said a word. Jonathan hadn't moved from the couch. The girl sat on a nearby chair. It wasn't for several minutes that the girl mumbled something. "Pardon," said Jonathan, turning to her.

"I'm Clarissa," the girl said, "But everyone calls me Clary." She was smiling slightly.

"I'm Jonathan," he replied after a moment. He glanced up at her. She had a small book propped on her knee and a pencil in hand. She smiled slightly at him before putting pencil to paper.

As Magnus and- presumably- Jocelyn talked, neither of the children said a word, Jonathan looking into an empty corner, lost in his thoughts. Clary drew in her book, occasionally glancing up at Jonathan for some reason. Eventually, Jonathan stood and looked over Clary's shoulder.

He barely got a look at it before she stopped, turning her head to look at him, blocking the drawing with her head. But he'd already seen it, the image she'd drawn that was recognizably him. "You're... Good at drawing," Jonathan said after a moment.

She smiled. "Thanks, I guess. I'm sorry I didn't ask if I could draw you," she replied. He shrugged slightly. He didn't mind. He probably would have let her if she asked anyway.

It was right then that Magnus and Jocelyn returned to the room. Clary closed her book quickly. As Magnus sat himself down beside Clary on the chair, Jocelyn summoned Jonathan with her eyes. He stood, leaving Clary with Magnus as he joined Jocelyn in the kitchen area.

He was barely in the kitchen before saying, "You were raised by Valentine Morgenstern, correct?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, I am Jonathan Morgenstern," he said. She seemed slightly on edge when he said that, but he couldn't tell why.

"You haven't met any other shadowhunters?"

"Only my father's colleagues."

"Then you wouldn't know that Valentine Morgenstern's name is feared and hated among the Clave. They think he's dead, has been for nearly a decade."

"What if I wanted to be a part of the Clave," he asked, not bothering with telling her the Clave was now right, that his father was dead.

"You'd have to take a different name, or they'll think you're there to learn the Clave's secrets and continue what he was planning."

"I don't now what he was planning. You think he'd have told me?"

"No, but the Clave will. He was a terrible man, who would have turned his own children into monsters if he'd had a chance." Her eyes flicked over to Clary, who was surrounded by a shimmering, semi-transparent blue wall with Magnus.

"What is he doing to her," Jonathan asked, watching the wall of magic.

"I was getting to that. Clary can't know anything about the shadowworld. Not shadowhunters, downworlders or demons. She has the Sight, so it has to be blocked."

"She's a mundane with the Sight? That's incredibly rare. Why does it have to be blocked?"

"She's not a mundane. She has shadowhunter blood. The Clave doesn't know where she is, or that she even exists. And I'd like to keep it that way, so don't say anything, okay?"

"Fine. But why don't you want the Clave to know about her?"

"Don't you worry."

Magnus quickly finished with Clary while Jonathan was left wondering why it even needed to happen. Clary had a strong soul, from what Jonathan knew of her from the brief conversation. It wasn't long after when they left.

Magnus was in the kitchen after he'd accompanied Clary and her mother out. He put together a snack of a packet of chips and a coffee- which Jonathan was sure hadn't existed until a second before Magnus sat down.

"Did you just steal that coffee," Jonathan couldn't help but ask. Magnus just shrugged, but Jonathan didn't ask any more questions.

"So, what did you think of Clary," Magnus asked after finishing half the coffee.

"She seems nice. But why can't she be a shadowhunter like she was born? She's clearly strong enough for it."

"That's not mine to say. But her time may come, or it may not, but you are not to intervene."

"Fine," he murmured.

"Anyway, I've got an offer for you. You can stay here as long as you need to. Or you can go to the nearby Institute. But if you go there, they'll ask about what happened and I've gathered you don't want to talk about that. But you can't go around telling everyone you're a Morgenstern or they'll lock you in the Silent City."

"Then what do you propose I do? What if I run into other shadowhunters and they ask who I am?"

"You could introduce yourself as someone else. Just make sure you decide on one name, so you don't introduce yourself as several different people. That would be terrible," Magnus said with a shrug, downing the rest of the stolen coffee.

Jonathan sighed. He had no idea what he would go by, or whether he would stay at Magnus' or go to the Institute. Magnus' house wasn't looking too bad for him, considering Magnus didn't ask too many questions. And he could spend some time working on an alias in case he ran into shadowhunters.

"I guess I'll stay for now," he said finally. Magnus grinned.


	2. Chapter 2- Pandemonium

_**I do not own anything Mortal Instruments related. That belongs to Cassandra Clare.**_

_**Yes, I changed some things that wouldn't have worked otherwise. Sorry.**_

It had been seven years since the ten year old Jonathan Morgenstern showed up in Magnus' front garden. It had been only a little less time since he had adopted the name Jace Bane. It had been Magnus' suggestion, considering most shadowhunters knew Valentine's son's name was Jonathan. They'd even started calling him Jace around the apartment so he was used to it. Now it was more of a nickname.

He'd been given one of the spare rooms in the apartment, and had made it his own, with drawers full of his own clothes, and a few weapons sitting on top of the set of drawers. On the bedside table sat his father's _kindjal_.

He sat up, yawning as he started the day. He'd stayed out late last night, hunting down a demon he'd heard of at a downworler haunt. Magnus didn't care how late he was out, as long as he didn't wake up the warlock by bleeding to death in the middle of the lounge room, which had happened on more than one occasion.

He made his way into the bathroom, locking the door behind him so Magnus didn't disturb him. The warlock had a tendency of walking into the bathroom without checking if it was occupied. And if Magnus got to the bathroom before Jace, he'd stay in there for the next 3 hours.

Jace quickly showered and got dressed, turning to put the towel in the basket for dirty clothes. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. Or more, he caught sight of his hair. It was streaked and tipped with every colour of the rainbow. He knew immediately who had done it.

He quickly left the bathroom and found Magnus in the kitchen. It was rare he'd actually cook, usually just snapping in stuff from somewhere. But he actually had a pan and a bottle of pancake mix out, with two steaming cups of coffee sitting on the counter.

Magnus turned as Jace walked into the kitchen to join him. "How did you sleep," he asked.

"I appreciate the colours, Magnus," Jace said sarcastically, tugging on a bright blue strand.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Now, how do I get rid of it?"

"Not without magic, and only I know the spell to reverse it, considering I made the spell. And I'm thinking of leaving you suffer for a few weeks." Magnus grinned when Jace's jaw dropped. Several weeks looking like a walking rainbow?

"You wouldn't," Jace said.

"Oh, you know I would." Magnus turned back to the pan, sliding some well-cooked pancakes onto a plate. "You want a pancake?"

"I want to get rid of this stupid colour."

"It suits you. And it's not stupid," Magnus said indignantly.

"Just because you like looking like it, doesn't mean I do. Come on, Magnus."

"No. You'll live for a few weeks," Magnus replied firmly. Jace sighed. He never won arguments with the warlock, no matter how much he tried.

"Fine. I'm going out." Before Magnus could reply, Jace was gone, into his room and grabbing a dagger and changing into gear. He could spend the whole day hunting and Magnus couldn't stop him.

He'd walked for a few hours, encountering not a single demon. He'd just taken to strolling around the city. The clubs were already busy with mundane teenagers, ready to dance and party.

He noticed a blue haired boy in the line-up for a club, Pandemonium, which Jace knew to be a hot spot for demons and downworlders. The boy was obviously a demon, and was cleverly fooling the mundane bouncer to let him in. Jace would have been quite fine to keep walking if he hadn't spotted a familiar face in the line up behind the demon.

He slipped into line behind Clary. Only she would be silly enough to decide to go to Pandemonium of all places. It was notorious for demons and downworlders to go to in an attempt to seduce silly mundane girls. He sighed but didn't say anything to Clary or her little Mundane friend, Simon or something like that, from what she'd told Jace before Magnus had gotten to her a couple of years ago.

As the demon boy got in, the line moved forward. He watched silently as Simon teased Clary jokingly, something about the boy being cute. Jace didn't dare draw any attention to himself. The Mundane wouldn't be able to see him.

Soon, Clary and Simon were in, followed by Jace. Dry ice smoke drifted around the club, flickers of people appearing and disappearing in the clouds. Lights shone down in every colour of the rainbow, turning the clouds into flickering sparks of blues, acid greens, hot pinks and vibrant yellows.

No matter how closely he tried to follow her, Jace soon lost Clary to the crowd. Instead, he resolved to watch the demon boy. It seemed to be looking for someone. Probably a little mundane girl. Or boy. Most demons weren't too picky.

Suddenly, the demon perked up, seeming to find the person it was after. Jace followed its gaze. It was girl, tall, with ink black hair and charcoaled eyes. There was something about her, about the way she watched the demon, that wasn't mundane. The demon clearly didn't know that. It started advancing on her and she grinned.

Curious about the girl, Jace followed the demon. The girl indicated to a _No Admittance_ door. The demon followed her in. Jace didn't notice a shadow on his heels as he slipped in after them. He slipped into the shadows nearby. It was then he saw the black haired boy slip in. The demon didn't seem to notice either of the boys, seeming entirely focused on the girl.

"What's your name," the demon asked the girl.

"Isabelle." She turned and smiled at him in the dim light in the room.

"That's a nice name." It stepped closer to Isabelle. "I haven't seen you here before."

"You're asking if I come here often?" he giggled. Jace saw the sleeve slip and instantly recognized the swirling lines on her wrist. So the girl was a shadowhunter. The demon seemed to realize this a moment too late.

"You-" The demon didn't get a chance to finish. With lightning swiftness, Isabelle shot out a hand, striking a blow to its chest that would have winded it if it had been a normal human. It went staggering backwards and, in a second, Isabelle had a coiling, gold coloured whip; electrum wire. She swung it and it tangled around the demon's feet, sending it writhing to the ground. Demons hated electrum.

The black haired boy stepped out of the shadows, hauling the demon up and pinning it to a pillar. Its hands were pulled behind it and bound by wire. The boy stepped back. "Are there any more of you?"

"Any other what," asked the demon, clearly deciding to play dumb.

"Don't even try it, _demon_," hissed Isabelle.

"So," interrupted the boy," you still haven't told me if there are any more of your kind with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He means other demons," pointed out Isabelle. "You do know what a demon is."

The demon didn't reply for a moment. "I could give you information. I know where Valentine is." _Valentine_? His father was dead. The demon had to be lying. His father's body was dragged away by his murderers. Valentine Morgenstern was dead. The demon said it with so much conviction, but they were trained liars. Right?

"By the Angel, every time we catch one of you bastards, you claim to know where Valentine is. He's dead," hissed Isabelle. "Kill it, Alec. It's just messing with us."

"Valentine is back. All the Infernal Worlds know it, and your world will too," the demon insisted. The shadowhunters ignored the demon as Alec advanced on the demon, drawing what was easily recognized as a seraph blade.

"Stop!" Clary stepped out from behind the pillar. "You can't do this."

**Alec POV**

Alec turned to stare at the girl. A mundane, by the looks of her. Who could see them. He had heard of the rare Mundie who had the Sight, but they were old tales, right? The Clave would want to hear about this. It suddenly got a hell of a lot weirder. A boy stepped out of the shadows, staring at the girl. The dark lines of rues disappeared into his sleeves and swirled around his throat. His hair was streaked with what seemed every colour of the rainbow.

"Alec?" Isabelle snapped her fingers at him. He realized he'd been staring. He shot his sister an apologetic smile. He looked between the girl and the boy.

"Who are you," he said, turning to the boy first. They could deal with a little Mundie later.

"Jace Bane," the boy replied calmly, though there was something in the way he said it. Alec couldn't place it.

"Bane?" It was Isabelle. "As in Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Bane?" Jace just nodded.

"What are you doing sharing a High Warlock's name," asked Alec curiously. Jace Bne seemed to be becoming very interesting indeed.

Jace shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Suddenly, the demon gave an unearthly screech and tore free of the restraints that bound it to the pillar and launched at Jace. It tore at him with claw tipped fingers. Alec, with his seraph blade already prepared, plunged it into the monster's spine. It shrieked and rolled off of him, with a hiss.

The demon collapsed and returned to whatever hellish dimension it had crawled out of. When Alec looked at him, Jace already had a stele out and was nearly finished an _iratze_ rune. Alec felt the urge to help him, but didn't know how, or why. He'd only just met the guy. The girl had disappeared from sight.

"So, Jace Bane," said Isabelle, "We need to talk."

_**Please review for faster uploads.**_


End file.
